1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable sanitary care auxiliary device system, particularly to a movable toilet chair, which can pump clean water from a built-in reservoir container to a water supply tank and enable user to modulate and control the temperature of the water supply tank and seat temperature. After the user evacuates, the cleaning nozzle unit is manipulated to extend, retract and clean by a control unit. The user's waste and waste water are stored by a waste storing unit provided with monitoring and warning of the level of the waste liquid to achieve the requirements of easy manipulation, hygiene and health for a movable toilet chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional movable toilet chair is provided with a toilet cover horizontally on an exposed metal frame for hip sitting and pivoted with a liftable toilet lid on the toilet cover and installed with a collecting bucket below the toilet seat.
Due to the members applied in the conventional toilet chair are directly connected with the collecting bucket below the toilet cover, the user's waste are easy stained on user's hip for dropping on the collecting bucket directly. Additionally, the waste are not monitored and processed and the foul odor of the waste further affects environmental air quality. Furthermore, after the user evacuates the user cannot sit down, stand up or wipe and clean by self for handicapped reason. The user will have to rely on others' support to wipe and clean. It will cause the inconvenience of others and derogate the user's self esteem.
Due to the toilet seat of the conventional toilet chair is not designed ergonomically but solves the problem of temporarily collecting the user's waste. The conventional toilet chair is displayed in dull and frigid. Not only it is unstable in support but also the direct contact of the cold toilet seat will cause the user to feel tremble and uncomfortable.
However, the conventional toilet chair is not provided with any additional function. The user not only cannot stand up by self but also the helper has to hold the user laboriously and wipe the anal part of the user while the user is in the state of standing after the user evacuates. It often causes the user to feel uncomfortable and psychological burden due to the helper does not clean thoroughly and is the user may be infected by germs accordingly.
Furthermore, the abovementioned conventional toilet chair is designed by the temporary need of evacuation, its function at most works to receive the waste of the user. Therefore, it can not compare with the toilet in the restroom in use. If the waste is not cleaned immediately after evacuating there will be a problem of foul odor spread and affects air quality inside the space.
In viewing of the abovementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention endeavors to improve and successfully invents the movable sanitary care auxiliary device system of the present invention after years of research.